Hores to Heroes
by MetaDash
Summary: Having just summoned Loki, the summoner places her in a team of Aversa, Camilla, and Ishtar - the Femme Fatales. Albeit a rocky start, the team manages to get closer and achieves success despite everyone's expectations. Unlikely friendships form but does the summoner have secret motives? One-shot.


**Hores to Heroes**

The summoner sighed.

This last banner hadn't been very successful, and with a dwindling orb supply, he was wondering if he would roll any focus units before time was up.

 _Well, here goes nothing….colorless again?_

 **POOF**

Out came the seductive Loki, or rather, one that wasn't the same one the Order was currently engaged against. While the summoner was shocked at his luck, this Loki smiled and looked him over.

"Hello, dearest summoner. I should've figured this happen sooner or later."  
"L-Loki…..this means you're under our power now, right?"

"Not true."

"Eh?"

She smiled. "Under your power, dear summoner. Those Askr siblings are cute, but not worth my time. If you have orders, I'll carry them out."

The Summoner had a sly smile.

* * *

After convincing Sharena, Anna, and Alfonse that this Loki was on their side, the Summoner introduced Loki to the three other units that form his new team.

"This is Aversa, Camilla, and Ishtar. Say hi, girls."

"Well hello, dear. Are you our new ally?"  
"The pleasure is all mine."

Loki smiled. "Well! Now _these_ two I could certainly get along with. Don't you agree we're fairly good-looking, summoner?"

The Summoner pretended to look away. "Dunno what you mean."

"Oh come on, you don't put three women with our - shall we say _, assets_ \- together and NOT have a type, hmm?"

But while Aversa and Camilla had the same idea, Ishtar cleared her throat. "Excuse me, summoner. If this is true, then why am I in this team? I'm not of the same….caliber."

"Don't be modest, Lady Ishtar," Camilla assured her, "yours are plenty big as well."

"That isn't what I meant!" Although the blush was visible. "Is your intention, summoner, just to parade us around like we're your personal entertainment?"

Of course it was. But Kiran was a multitasker. "Look, your girls are pretty attractive, but this is business! Red tome, blue tome, green axe, and colorless staff….perfectly balanced! You all have something to offer."

"Well…..if you insist, then your wish is my command. I believe that is how works in this realm." Ishtar shook his hand.

Aversa clutched his arm. "I won't let you down, summoner. After all, I intend to make up for my past….transgressions."

Camilla pinched his cheek. "And you remind me of my cute siblings, so I'll play too."

Loki swaddled up to the summoner and smiled wide. Her eyes were bright, but the smile was as mischievous as Kiran had remembered from their last encounter.

"Um, Loki, you're too close…."

"Too close? Don't be so coy, my summoner. This is quite the power you have. With a simple flick of the wrist, you get four beautiful woman to do your bidding. Why. Stop. There~?"

 _Damn, I need to keep this team under control! They're too sexy…..and besides, I can't just let them walk all over me._

"Because uh…..only four units are allowed in a team?"

The three luscious ladies all shared a laugh, but Ishtar had a rather….uncertain feeling.

* * *

But it turned out their teamwork was better than any of the past few teams the summoner had made. Loki could heal but was also strong enough to deal damage where the other three could not.  
Aversa's flight and range made her essential in sniping tough foes from afar.  
Ishtar was durable enough to take an arrow where the other fliers could not, and deal plenty of magic in return.  
Camilla could finish any foe that walled the magical attacks of the other girls.

It worked out so well, he began to pick them every time.

"Um….summoner, maybe we can do this one?"

Kiran looked over at one of his redheaded teams, comprising of Anna, Selena, Cordelia, and Maria. They were a good team but could they beat _lunatic story missions?_

"Nahhhh, Loki and the girls got this one."

"Oh…well, maybe next time!"

 _Nah. I need more orbs._

XXXXX

"Alright, girls, we're finally in a new setting, fighting the land of the death or somethin'."

And like before, the team moved around to defeat their opponents, Thrasir and Lif, rather handily. The only real hiccup came when fighting Eir, who was fast and could easily dismantle the magical units. But soon they prevailed.

"What is the next task, summoner?"

"Huh…uhhh…I guess some minor stuff like the Tempest Trials for now. But I think we've earned a bit of a break."

Loki smiled. "You're going to _treat_ us, summoner?"

"Oh hang on, you need to get through your supports."

 **Aversa/Loki C**

 _The two women noticed each other across the room. They waved at each other, and got closer. They felt like a friendship was forming._

 _"I'm honored Kiran chose me to summon you, Loki dear."_

 _"You don't think he only did just to see the two of us interact?"_

 _"Maybe. But I do enjoy those bonuses."_

 **Camilla/Ishtar C**

 _The two women noticed each other across the room. They waved at each other, and got closer. They felt like a friendship was forming._

 _"I will accept your friendship, Princess Camilla."_

 _"And I as well, Lady Ishtar. Shall we take a bath together?"_

 _"E-Excuse you, this is only the C support."_

Kiran tapped his phone and sighed.

* * *

So now the girls were able to relax at the Order of Heroes's personal facility; this is where any hero with some downtime was able to go. Kiran decided to buy them all a cup of tea outside a café.

"This is nice," Aversa purred. "We didn't have this kind of stuff in the dreary Plegia, it was mostly just desert….and Grimleal…..speaking of which, that Validar isn't here yet, is he?"

"Nope."

"Will you give me the honor of striking him down, dear summoner?" Aversa asked rather huskily. "Nothing would bring me greater joy."

"I guess. What about you, Camilla? What are you hoping for?"

Camilla looked over at the Corrins Kiran had managed to summon. She saw Leo and Xander as well, but her heart sunk at the lack of an Elise.

"Well, if dear Elise comes, could you treat her right?"

"Yeah I'll fodd-I mean, use her. Yes. That's it." Kiran looked to Ishtar. "What about you? You enjoying things?"

"Summoner, people have been spreading rumors."

"What about?"

Ishtar frowned. "That the four of us are…..are…..oh, I can't even say it! We're done so many battles they're starting to think we're… _entertaining_ you?"

"I don't know why they would think that."

Aversa sipped her tea but some had trinkled down to her top. As she blotted it, the horrified Ishtar realized her nipples were now-

"Could you not _describe i_ t, Loki?! They have indecent opinions of us!"

Kiran put his hands together in a rather cold and calculated fashion. The shift in demeanor was enough to momentarily startle the team, but now they were awaiting his response.  
"You see…..I'm not made of stone. I did put you together because of your looks. BUT you're simply the best of the units I have. Synergy and all that. And the more rewards I can get, the more heroes I can support. And the more rewards I have…..more rewards for you all."

Loki licked her lips. _Now_ the summoner was speaking her language.

"So we need a team name." He looked right at her for a suggestion.

"That's easy. Kiran's Bi-"  
"Nothing like that, please," Ishtar begged. "I respect you greatly, Kiran, but I am still a woman."  
"I was going to say Kiran's _Bifurcation Squad_."  
"You were not!"

"Nope, that doesn't fit in the text box," Kiran scratched his head. "Wait! You're women!"

"How soon for you to notice," Camilla giggled.

"No no, you're all women…..sexy…..and dangerous! How about….the _Femme Fatales_?"

The name was accepted by all four.

* * *

Soon it was time for another Voting Gauntlet. Kiran normally couldn't be bothered but he decided to give it a shot.

"My, my….it's Muspell vs Nifil," Loki read the sign. "Who will you support, summoner?"

His eyes looked towards Laegjarn's portrait immediately.  
"Her. Now do your best for this woman."

"She cares deeply for her sister. I can respect that," Camilla said. "Let us be off, team!"

A few days later-

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG BA-**

"Kiran, sweetie, stop banging your head."

"It's just Nifil units left! Man, that's so boring. And she lost….." Kiran sighed. "I'm sorry, Laegjarn….well, I know what can cheer me up. Let's do a few more battles."

"Who are we supporting?" Ishtar asked.

"Uhhh….Gunnthra, I guess."

Of course the choice was just a formality. After all, only through battling could Kiran raise the support ranking.

 **Aversa/Loki B**

 _Loki noticed Aversa training hard in the courtyard, so she approached. But this didn't ruin her concentration, it only inspired her to keep at it._

 _"I do love your form. Could you give me some pointers?"_

 _"But of course. I must repay for the way you helped me last battle!"_

 _"Ooh, Aversa…."_

 **Camilla/Ishtar B**

 _Ishtar noticed Camilla training hard in the courtyard, so she approached. But this didn't ruin her concentration, it only inspired her to keep at it._

 _"I work harder when you're around, dear. Let's train together."_

 _"I would be honored….you know, I'm growing fonder of you."_

 _"Me too, dear. Me too."_

Kiran smirked.

* * *

"I have a question, Kiran."

Now the team was relaxing at the beach, and it took all the summoner's willpower to stay calm when Camilla and Aversa asked for sunscreen. Loki asked multiple times and places just to get a reaction, so he had to dunk his head in the ocean before Ishtar came.

"What is it?"

"Do you consider me….as fair as the other three?"

"What? Of course I do. Back where I come from, people won't shut up about your thighs and thickness."

Ishtar flushed. "I…..I am not overweight, you know…..but I'm simply not comfortable showing off myself in the same way the others are."  
"Fine with me. You're still beautiful, Ishtar."

"Oh, summoner, thank you. I've been feeling rather uncomfortable the more introspective I've become. All those children….perhaps here I can pay my dues."

Kiran waved her off and got back to his book, when Aversa's hands were soon trailing down his arm.

"Summoner….I hope my skills have served you well. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Just keep fighting."

"I see…..in the past, I had done….horrible things to the Shepherds thanks to my father and the Grimleal. Do you consider me evil? Like some of the rumors?"

"Not really."

"Oooh, truly? Summoner….."

The heat was starting to get to him, so he yelped when he felt an embrace by Camilla.

"Summoner, darling…..you're just too precious. Sticking by me despite the other mes….I heard the adrift one is really strong…..you wouldn't replace me?"

Kiran shrugged. "You're my axe unit."

"Oh, thank you!"

And finally it was Loki, who wasted no formalities and straddled him, then and there. She even threw the book to the sand.

"Loki…."

"Summoner, the only reason why I'm not wearing _string i_ s because of the Order's rules, and I'm rather torn that you're making this so hard."

 _Too easy too easy too eas-_

"You clearly find us attractive, yet you keep things professional. It's disappointing, but also incredible. With a snap of your fingers….you could take over this realm…..have an army…."

"Sorry, Loki. But there was a man that gave me advice, and….I need to stick by it, I'm sorry. I still think you're valuable, and no matter what rumors come your way, I'll use you."

Loki was caught off-guard by the genuine response. She got off and handed him the book back.

"You know….Alfonse and Sharena still do not trust me."

"I do."

"The other me won't be so kind, summoner."

"Well she's her. And you're _you_."

 _God that was cheesy._

" _God_ that was cheesy." But Loki winked. "I look forward to the next battle, sweetie."

 _Stay calm. It's what the narrator said in that commercial….build an army, trust no one…._

* * *

The team was picking off some weaker enemies in the Training Tower just for quests, when Kiran noticed that all four were looking out the window.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well Kiran, we were wondering why you never want to try that new Aether Raid mode. I heard it was a lot of fun!"

"Yeah!"

"I wouldn't mind, summoner."

"C'mon~"

On one hand, it was more rewards and support rank. On the other…..Kiran was reminded of all the frightening +10 Surtrs and Brave Veronicas running around causing trouble. It was _not_ fun.

"L-Let's just get some more SP, okay?"

Soon the next level was achieved.

 ** _Aversa/Loki A_**

 _"Mind if I join you?"_

 _On a starry night on the big hill, Aversa sat down next to Loki, and the two felt their hands almost touch. Enough to make both chuckle over the situation._

 _"It's a beautiful night…..what do you dream about, Aversa dear?"_

 _"Our battles…..fighting with the team…..and last night…..I was dreaming I was star gazing with my teammate, Loki….no! More like a friend. A companion."_

 _Loki leaned on her shoulder. "Ah, you know what to say….."_

 ** _Camilla/Ishtar A_**

 _"Mind if I join you?"_

 _On a starry night on the big hill, Camilla sat down next to Ishtar, and the two felt their hands almost touch. Enough to make both chuckle over the situation._

 _"The moon is so bright….what does it mean to you, Ishtar dear?"_

 _"The moon makes me sad. I see myself in its reflection, and every second I'm reminded of the empire's misdeeds. I should've fought with the rebellion. But here….the feeling is different. I have….dare I say….friends? Like….you."_

 _Camilla leaned on her shoulder. "Ah, you know what to say….."_

* * *

All of the summoner's teams were jealous of the Femme Fatales. They had won his focus, his affection….and surprisingly, it was NOT because he was having their way with them. Oh sure he was attracted to them, he wouldn't deny, but his battles were always victorious.

It was an odd sight, seeing the women talk and laugh.

"Uhhh…..Camilla, do you want to do something later?" one of the Corrins (female, launch) asked her. She had to admit, she missed her sister's overbearing attention.

"Perhaps later, Corrin dear, we're out on the town!"

Then the team passed by a jealous Julius.

"Hmph, Ishtar, parading around with those harlots and the summoner, I see?" he asked scornfully. "It's only marginally better than associating with that damn Reinhardt…..come, we have things to do."

"No thank you, milord," Ishtar said firmly. "They are my friends, not harlots. If you wish to have a meeting, organize it with the summoner."

Kiran felt his blood chill when he caught the scion's hateful glare. Then they passed by the Robins, whom were puzzled Aversa wasn't trying to score some good girl points with her "siblings".  
"Summoner, she's behaving?"  
"Yeah, she is. She's been working hard."

Aversa smiled and patted Kiran's back.

Finally, Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna all had to do a double take when they saw how pleasant Loki was being. No schemes, no endlessly teasing the summoner….heck, she even waved at them.

"How does he do it, Alfonse?"

"I don't know. I wonder what drives Kiran to manage this team….."

Kiran sneezed.

* * *

With the New Year's celebrations out of the way and a new Tempest Trial coming, the team decided to relax one more time. They all sat on Kiran's pitifully low AR keep with hot chocolate.

"This is divine. I hope we have more missions ahead of us….." Aversa glanced meaningful at the summoner. Her companions did the same.

"I was wrong about you all. I will treasure our bonds for as long as I live," Ishtar declared.

"Oh dearest Ishtar….it's been such a joy getting to know you all as well." Camilla beamed. "To think I wouldn't even have given you girls a second thought without the summoner's help?"

"It's been such an experience…..but I'm surprised. Doesn't the summoner wish to see the next support level?" Loki grinned like a cheshire cat. "What's he even doing over there, anyways?"

XXXX

In Kiran's hands existed 374 orbs, the biggest haul he ever had. His orb count had increased thanks to careful rolling, rewards, and the combined efforts of his strongest team.

"Soon…."

He placed the satchel down. He took out a picture of two figures he was determined to roll for. News had reached his ears about a special kind of unit.

"I've been waiting for years….."

Laguz, the first two confirmed being King Tibarn and Queen Nailah.

"And now…you'll be here…..all according to keikaku."

But Kiran looked back at his feisty female fighting force. They all smiled at him, despite the initial bad publicity and less than pure intentions. He was excited for the new units.

Yet, he couldn't turn on the team that had brought him to greatness.

"Hey girls?"

All four leaned in.

"Let's get some more hot chocolate."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: This was an odd one, a sudden spark in my head. These four have become my best team in Heroes and have cleared a ton of content I wasn't able to before. I don't play seriously and stick to my favorites, most of which have been redheaded teams and some other themes. Plus I thought they'd make an amusing team outside battle.**

 **The title is inspired by Mekkah's series, named Hores or Heroes, where the joke is where other FE creators try to guess if the shadier dialogue comes from the game or an actual porno. But I had a more positive spin on it, obviously. I know Ishtar doesn't fit the mold technically but she just filled the blue void in the team, and I've come to like them all even though they tend to be polarizing with other fans.**

 **But above all that, Kiran matches my eagerness to roll some laguz next week. Hope we're all so lucky.**


End file.
